


Pure Greed

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Confessions [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bondage, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bucky Barnes, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Platonic Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shibari, Spitroasting, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Sam Wilson, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Daddy!Steve verse...Steve ties Bucky to the coffee table where everyone tried to pick up Thor’s hammer during AoU. Puts an announcement out that Bucky free game the whole weekend. EVERYONE comes to fuck Steve’s little boy. Male, female, human, God, Fury, and Wanda’s power.Or, where Bucky feels a little insecure about only having had sex with one person while Steve's had sex with many and Steve comes up with a solution to help his boy.





	Pure Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was interesting. It has pairings I never thought I'd write and others I never thought to consider. Hope y'all enjoy it! Also, school isn't over yet, I just broke my writing hiatus because life is hard and this makes it a little better. A couple more weeks to go, though.<3

Bucky felt Steve shift behind him before he felt the kiss against the back of his neck. The bristles of Steve’s beard scratched his skin, but they didn’t move any lower. He snaked a hand around Bucky’s front and ran it over his stomach. Steve’s movements were slow and lazy, perfect Sunday morning sleepy affection. Bucky smiled and sighed happily. 

His back was sore from the lashing he’d received a couple days ago. Much to his surprise, Bucky found that there actually was some measure of truth to what people said about submission being a kind of escape. His anxiety was relentless, lately. He had one month left before a decision would be made about whether he’d stay on with Stark Industries permanently. 

On Friday night, Bucky was so wound up that Steve had tied him to the bed and gone to town on his ass and back. For the ass, Steve had used a belt. For the back, Steve had chosen a flogger. It hurt. It burned and Bucky had cried and yelled until his ass and back were covered in welts and bruises. And then Steve had come around, wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock and whispered sweet praise until Bucky came and it was the most intensely satisfying experience Bucky had ever had. 

The fact that the welts and bruises took a couple days to clear up made Bucky feel a little proud. Just like the hickeys Steve left on his body, he saw them as trophies, of a sort. There was a certain comfort and thrill in knowing that Steve had left marks on him.

Behind him, Steve hummed as he kissed Bucky’s neck and shoulders softly. His hands wandered over the expanse of Bucky’s body. They never wandered over any erogenous zones, but they felt good nonetheless. 

“Morning, Daddy,” Bucky sighed. He felt Steve smile against the crook in his neck as he sucked gently on the skin there. Bucky gave a soft, breathy moan at the feeling.” 

“Morning, baby,” Steve replied. “Got any plans for today?” 

“This feels nice,” Bucky replied. “Been thinkin’ of getting my hair cut, though.” 

“Really?” Steve asked. He moved Bucky onto his back and started kissing his collarbone. “Why’s that?” 

“I’ve had this for a while,” Bucky said. “Sorta getting tired of the maintenance, you know? Want something different.” 

“How much you thinkin’ of gettin’ rid of?” Steve asked. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s body as Steve’s caged him in, making him feel safe and secure and loved. He ran them across the smooth, muscled plains of Steve’s back as he considered the question. 

“I’m thinkin’ a lot,” Bucky replied. “Like, short. Might shave, too.” 

Steve grinned. “You wanna look all cute and innocent for Daddy, baby?” he asked. “Never seen you clean shaven before.” 

Bucky grinned and his hands wandered down to rest just above the curve of Steve’s ass. He felt Steve growl softly against him as he sucked on Bucky’s clavicle. 

“You can only take my virginity once, you know,” he said. Steve chuckled against him. 

“Ever heard of role playing?” he asked. “I can take it any times I feels like it, doll.” 

Bucky arched against Steve’s body. “Fuck,” he murmured. 

“Maybe later,” Steve said. “Just wanna love on ya a bit for now.” 

“Sounds nice to me,” Bucky replied. Steve hummed in thought. 

“Could take a razor elsewhere, you know,” he mused. “Could shave your whole body, have it all nice and smooth for me.” 

Bucky’s breath hitched and his cock started to harden. He moaned as Steve continued kissing along his chest as though he’d said nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Your whole body, from your legs to your arms and your chest, even your ass,” Steve murmured. “All soft and smooth for me.” 

Bucky squeaked and Steve laughed. “You like that, huh? Well, I guess I have some plans for today, too.”

* * *

It was almost noon by the time they managed to get to the barber’s office. Steve dressed incognito. Sweaters and coats that hid his body and a hat with sunglasses that obscured his face. It was a necessary part of going out. Bucky didn’t mind. Steve’s celebrity status made it difficult to be himself in public and Bucky was honestly not ready to deal with the media finding out about their relationship. He wanted to savor the privacy a while longer. 

Bucky’s hair, thankfully, was easier to style than some other types of hair. It was neither completely silky and straight, nor thick and course. The hair stylist knew what she was doing, too. He had Steve wait outside. He wanted to surprise him with what he ended up with. 

In less than an hour, his hair went from shoulder length to not even covering his ears. His hair was styled up in a curl on top of his head, but short on the sides. He looked smart and professional and every bit the young guy he was. Part of the reason why he’d decided to shave and cut his hair was he thought it aged him a bit. Maybe having a different kind of look where he didn’t look like he’d gone through a war (aka college and grad school). 

After he’d paid and tipped the stylist, he stepped outside. Steve turned to him and Bucky smiled as he saw Steve’s eyes go dark. He pulled Bucky close and kissed him fiercely. Bucky moaned into the possessive kiss and clung to Steve’s body. 

“You look so pretty, baby,” he said. 

“You think so?” Bucky asked, coy and blushing. 

“I know so,” Steve said. He kissed him again. “Prettiest little boy Daddy’s ever seen.” 

“Wanna go home, then?” Bucky asked. “Can’t shave me out in public, you know.” 

Steve chuckled. “A shame, too,” he said. “Gotta wait to make your body all soft for me.”

 _Jesus, he’s really into this_ , Bucky thought. It was exciting, though and he practically dragged Steve to the car when they left.

* * *

There was something oddly erotic and exciting about standing naked in a bathroom with Steve standing by the counter with a variety of shaving tools at his disposal. Bucky briefly wondered where Steve had gotten them and how long it had been since he used them, because Steve’s beard, while neat, was definitely a beard.

Thankfully, Bucky had never really grown much in the way of chest hair. His torso and back were naturally smooth and hairless, so Steve didn’t pay much attention to them. The rest of his body was another story. Steve took a trimmer on the lowest setting and just like that, the hair on his arms and armpits were cut short. Next were the legs, which took a little longer as the hair was a little thicker there. When Steve was done trimming, he took a razor and cream and shaved the rest. 

Bucky went to move, but Steve stopped him. 

“Not done yet, baby boy,” he purred. Bucky shot him a pointed look. 

“Where else is there for me to shave?” he asked. Steve glanced down pointedly and Bucky shivered. 

“Relax,” Steve said. “I’m not gonna let anything bad happen. Just stand still.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Bucky grumbled. 

“I’ll give you a nice treat if you take the rest of this without complaint,” Steve offered. Bucky nodded. 

“Just get it over with,” he said. “At least you have a better view.” 

Steve smiled gently and took the trimmer to Bucky’s bush. He did just as he had with his arms and legs, but slower and more careful. Then he applied a lot of cream to Bucky’s balls and shaved them. Bucky kept himself utterly still as he did so. Finally, finally, the last thing was Bucky ass, which Steve did not touch. Instead, he went about cleaning Bucky up. 

“Thought you wanted me totally shaved,” Bucky said. 

“I do, but I also want it to be done right,” Steve said. “And I don’t know how to properly wax an ass, so we’ll leave it there for now.”

When he was done, Steve’s hands trailed along Bucky’s body. He hummed in wicked delight and Bucky shivered at the lust in the sound. 

“So soft,” Steve murmured. He kissed Bucky’s arm. “So smooth for Daddy.” 

Bucky preened at the words. Steve left a trail of kisses along his body. He knelt to kiss him, to run his hands over the newly smooth skin. The roughness of the calluses dragged along Bucky’s skin and they felt amazing. 

“It’s like you’re a sweet little virgin all over again,” Steve murmured. He looked up, his eyes filled with passion and lust and Bucky’s breath hitched. 

“Still not a virgin anymore,” Bucky said. 

“Just let me pretend, okay?” Steve replied. 

“But I’m not,” Bucky replied, growing annoyed. Steve got up and took a step back. 

“You okay, Buck?” he asked. “This didn’t bother you the first time.” 

“I’m fine,” Bucky said as he looked away. Steve reached out and took his hand. 

“Tell me,” Steve said. Bucky grumbled, but didn’t pull away. 

“It’s just… you’ve got so much experience,” Bucky said. “You’re confident and sexy and shit, but I’m… I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. I love having sex with you, I just…” 

Steve looked at him for a moment, but Bucky couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“You want to have sex with other people,” Steve said. 

“No!” Bucky replied quickly. “It’s just… I feel a little weird about you having so much more experience than I do, is all, it’s nothing!”

“Bucky, calm down, it’s okay,” Steve said. Bucky took a deep breath as Steve rubbed his arms gently. “If you want to have sex with other people, I can make that happen.” 

…What?

“What?” Bucky asked. “I thought… you said you…”

“I admit, I was role playing a bit the first time,” Steve said. “But… the reason I have so much experience is because I’ve had a lot of sex in the 21st century. Not so much in the 40s.” 

Bucky blinked. “What are you saying?” 

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “The Avengers… have an open sexual relationship,” he said. Bucky blinked again. “I’ve fucked pretty much everyone on the team.” 

“So… you’re saying that those crazy tabloid articles that say you guys have crazy sex marathon weekends… are true?!” Bucky demanded. 

“Well, no not generally,” Steve said. “But yeah, if we wanted to have sex with each other, we did.” 

“And you… don’t have feelings for anyone else?” Bucky asked hesitantly. Steve’s eyes softened and he took Bucky’s face in his hands.

“No, I don’t,” Steve said. “They’re great people, but none of them ever worked out romantically.” 

Bucky nodded. “Okay, that’s… something, I guess,” he said. Steve kissed his forehead. 

“I promise I haven’t done anything with anyone but you since we’ve been together,” he said. “And if you decide you don’t like it, you don’t ever have to do it ever again.” 

Bucky took a deep breath. “You would really be okay with me having sex with other people?” 

“With some rules,” Steve said. “You want to talk about them now or later?” 

“Now, before I chicken out,” Bucky said. 

“You can’t make love to anyone else,” Steve said. “Unless you want for our relationship to include him. If either of us want to have sex with someone else, we need the other’s consent beforehand. If either of us start to feel neglected by the other, we need to say so.” 

Bucky nodded. “Okay, that makes sense.” 

Steve kissed him again. “You’re my partner, Buck,” he said. “You’re the only one I’m interested in being in a relationship with. The first in… a long time.” 

Bucky smiled. “I’ll… think about it, okay?” he said. “It’s not that I don’t’ want to have sex with them, I just… need to get used to the idea, you know?” 

Steve nodded. “Take as much time as you need,” he said. “Meanwhile… what do you wanna do now?” 

Bucky smiled and ran his hands up Steve’s arms and chest. “Well… I think you were saying something about loving how soft I am, now.” 

Steve grinned and his gaze darkened. “Yes. Now I remember.”

* * *

It was a couple weeks later when Bucky came back to Steve about this idea. In that time, Thanksgiving had come and gone and Bucky had officially met the other Avengers in a totally normal, non-sexual environment. They were… surprisingly chaotic when they weren’t on TV. 

Bucky also received a vaccine from Bruce, who didn’t even seem surprised by the request. He was checked for signs of disease, even though Steve’s serum made him immune to most forms of disease. Bruce was thorough and professional and Bucky walked away with a clean bill of health. 

“So… about the thing you mentioned a couple weeks ago,” Bucky said. “The fucking of the Avengers.” 

“What about it?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned. “And I’m pretty sure you would get fucked, just so we’re clear.” 

“Shut up,” Bucky said. He shoved Steve playfully. “You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“I think… I’m okay with it,” Bucky said. “But… only if you’re there, too.” 

“So you’re talking about a threesome, or do you just want me to be in the room?” Steve asked. Bucky blushed and cleared his throat. “Or… is it something else?” 

“I… God this is embarrassing,” Bucky said. 

“I promise I won’t laugh,” Steve replied. Bucky looked away. 

“I… want you to be the one who… gives me away,” Bucky said. Steve grinned. “You said you wouldn’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not!” Steve protested. He took Bucky’s hands. “I’m just wondering where this came from.”

“I just… I think it would be easier if… _you_ were the one to tell _me_ to have sex with your friends.” 

Steve grinned and shifted them around until Bucky was pinned beneath him. There was a dark, feral grin on his face, like Bucky had told him exactly what he hadn’t known he wanted to hear. It made Bucky’s blood burn with desire. 

“So baby boy,” Steve growled above him. “Daddy wants you to meet his friends.” 

Fuck, Bucky thought. “Yes, Daddy,” he squeaked. 

“They’re gonna love you baby,” Steve said. “I know it.”

* * *

What Steve had in mind apparently involved rope, a butt plug, and a cock ring. It was a large plug, but if any of the Avengers had something the size of Steve’s dick, Bucky had a feeling it would be good to have such a plug. It was the same area where they’d had Thanksgiving dinner just a week ago, but instead of the dining table, Steve took him to a coffee table. Standing naked in the Avengers common room was… somewhat strange, to be honest, but Bucky’s body thrummed with excitement and anticipation. 

“Get on, baby,” Steve said. Bucky knelt on the table and Steve shoved his front down so that his ass was in the air. He tied Bucky’s calves to his thighs, before he also tied his ankles to the table. Finally, Bucky’s wrists were tied behind his back so that he was stuck in either a kneeling or a prostrate position. When he was done, Steve came around and grabbed Bucky’s chin. 

“Daddy’s friends will be here soon, baby,” Steve said. “You remember your safewords?” 

“Red for stop,” Bucky said. “Yellow for a break.” 

“Good. Now, there’s two rules I have for you for tonight,” he continued. “You can’t come. At least, not for anyone but me. And every time someone comes when they have sex with you, you say ‘Thank you, sir.’ Understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said. 

Steve smiled. “Good boy. I’ll be right here the whole time,” he said. 

With that, he released Bucky’s face and walked over to an armchair directly across from where Bucky was kneeling. He took his phone out and texted for a bit before he set it aside and took out a copy of the New York Times like he was some kind of old person who actually read newspapers. 

Bucky somehow managed to keep himself in an upright position, resting on his haunches because it was the only somewhat comfortable position available. He wondered who the first person to show up would be. There was no way of knowing until someone showed up, though. 

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Pietro Maximoff was the first one to show up. He appeared in a blur of motion next to Steve. It took Bucky a second to register the fact that someone was there aside from just him and Steve. He sat on the arm of the chair and grinned at Bucky before looking at Steve. 

“Steve,” he greeted. “I was surprised to get your text. Is it true?” 

“See for yourself,” Steve replied, not bothering to look up. Pietro returned his gaze to Bucky and Bucky blushed. Pietro’s grin grew as he walked slowly over to Bucky. He laid a hand on a bare shoulder and trailed down Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s breath hitched as Pietro’s hand grazed a nipple. His hand wandered further down until it reached Bucky’s half hard cock. Bucky bit back a moan. 

“He’s beautiful,” Pietro said. “Where did you find him?” 

“At Stark’s party back in May,” Steve said. “He was one of the staff that got invited to the party.” 

“Really? And you’ve kept him to yourself all this time?” Pietro asked. Steve shrugged.

“He didn’t seem interested in having sex with anyone else until recently,” he said. He looked up and grinned smugly. “Daddy’s cock kept him satisfied for a while.” 

“Any rules I should know about, then?” Pietro asked. “I can’t wait to take him for a ride.” 

_Fuck_ , Bucky thought as his breathing hitched. It was like he wasn’t even there, like he was just there to get fucked and nothing else. It was… hotter than he expected it to be. 

“He’s not allowed to come,” Steve said. “You’re free to touch his cock and balls, though.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Pietro said. 

He turned to Bucky and kissed him. Bucky was surprised for a moment, but kissed him back. He glanced at Steve and saw him nod in approval. He closed his eyes and yielded to Pietro’s mouth. Pietro kissed like it was the end of the world, fast and hot and demanding. He supported Bucky’s body easily before he pulled back and grinned. 

“This is gonna be fun,” he purred. He got up on the table and pulled his pants down. His cock sprang free, long and thin and slightly curved. It was all Bucky had time to think before Pietro put the head to his mouth and pushed in. Pietro moaned above him as he fucked Bucky’s mouth in earnest. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” he moaned. He fisted his hands in Bucky’s hair as he thrust into Bucky’s mouth and into his throat. Bucky was glad that Steve’s cock was bigger and that he was used to getting his mouth fucked. It was still hot, though. He moaned around Pietro’s length. “You should share your boy with us more often, Steve.” 

Steve hummed. “We’ll see,” he said. “Have to say that I’ve liked having him to myself.” 

“Can’t blame you there,” Pietro said with a laugh. His thrusts grew faster and more desperate and Bucky could barely keep up. Bucky stared up at him, at the muscles shifting beneath Pietro’s skintight shirt, the dark blue eyes gazing down at him. “His mouth feels amazing.” 

“He’ll be here all weekend,” Steve said. 

“Good,” Pietro said. 

He threw his head back and groaned as he slammed his cock all the way into Bucky’s mouth and came down his throat. Bucky moaned at the taste. It was less bitter than Steve’s, but more salty. Pietro sighed as he pulled out, his softening cock slipping from Bucky’s mouth. 

“Thank you, sir,” Bucky recited dutifully. Pietro smiled. 

“Thank you, Bucky,” he replied. He bent down and kissed Bucky again before he hopped down from the table. He grinned as sauntered for a couple steps and bent down to kiss Steve as well before he ran off in another blur. 

“That was… interesting. In a good way,” Bucky said. Steve hummed. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Steve said. “Wait until you meet the rest of them.” 

About 15 minutes later, the elevator dinged and Natasha walked out. Bucky frowned. He wasn’t expecting Natasha to come. She didn’t seem interested in him, though, and sat down on the couch and looked at Steve. 

“Got your text,” she said. 

“I can see that,” Steve said without looking up. “You should know that he’s not into women.” 

“You don’t say,” she replied. “It wasn’t exactly difficult to tell. I just came to see if he was… occupied.” 

With that she held her phone up to her ear. “Hey, baby, come down to the common room,” she said. “And bring the puppy.” 

“Puppy?” Bucky asked. She smiled slightly but said nothing. Bucky looked at Steve, but he was smiling just like Natasha. Bucky got the feeling that this was a kinky thing. A couple minutes later, the elevator dinged again and Sam and Clint stepped out. Well, Sam stepped. Clint crawled on his hands and knees with puppy ears in his hair and a plug in his ass. 

“Hey, Mama,” Sam said. He bent down to kiss her and Clint sat in front of her on his haunches like a dog. He was completely naked, aside from that, while Sam was dressed in a red shirt and black gym shorts. 

“Hey, baby,” she said. “Why don’t you take your clothes off? You’re here to have some fun, right?” 

“Yes, Mama,” Sam said with a grin. He took his shirt off and Bucky drooled at the sight of his body. He was thick and strong, his chest nearly as impressive as Steve’s. His length, which was only half hard, hung long and thick between his legs. Clint whimpered and Natasha turned her attention to him. 

“Hey, puppy, you wanna play with someone new?” she asked.

Sam and Clint looked over at him. Sam’s eyes raked down his body and he smirked. His gaze was dark and honestly, the guy was gorgeous. He was big and broad and his face was just so damn pretty, it hurt. 

“He’s cute,” Sam said. 

“Can I, Mistress?” Clint asked. 

“Yes, puppy,” Natasha replied, ruffling Clint’s hair fondly. “Go play with your new friend.” 

Clint grinned and crawled up onto the coffee table. Bucky sincerely hoped that he wasn’t about to get licked. Thankfully, Clint just kissed him. Natasha turned to Sam, who was still standing by Natasha. 

“Why don’t you get to know him, baby?” Natasha suggested. 

Sam came around behind him and his large, strong hands wrapped around his waist and stroked along his chest. Bucky leaned back and shivered in Sam’s grip. Sam sucked a kiss on Bucky’s neck while Clint kept kissing him. It was… oddly amazing, being sandwiched between two guys who kept kissing him. 

“Touch his cock, puppy,” Natasha said. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Clint said. Bucky mewled into Clint’s mouth as he obediently wrapped a hand around his cock. He tugged it steadily as his tongue explored Bucky’s mouth. Sam licked and sucked over Bucky’s neck. “Having fun, baby?” 

“Yes, Mama,” Sam moaned. “He feels real nice.” 

A moment later, Bucky felt Sam’s hands near his ass and he pulled the plug from Bucky’s ass and tossed it aside. His hole was still wet with lube and Sam pressed his dick against him. Bucky moaned loudly as Sam pushed in. He was thick and long, but not as much as Steve. It was still a sizeable cock. He arched his back against Sam’s chest. 

“He’s so tight, Mama,” Sam groaned. “So tight and hot.” 

“Good boy,” she said. “Don’t hold back, now. He’s used to Steve, he can take it.” 

“Yes, Mama,” Sam said darkly. The next moment, Sam slammed his cock into Bucky’s ass hard and Bucky moaned loudly. Sam fucked hard and fast and Bucky groaned. Clint stood up and his cock stood out. It was shorter, but thick and veiny. 

“Why don’t you suck the puppy’s cock, baby?” Steve said. “Be a good boy and make him feel good.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said. He leaned forward and licked up the length of Clint’s cock, trailing the veins until he reached the head. He wrapped his mouth around it and took the length in his mouth. 

“How’s he feel, puppy?” Natasha asked. 

“So good, Mistress,” Clint moaned. Bucky hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck Clint’s cock more earnestly. He swallowed it down to the root and watched Clint’s dark eyes close as he moaned in pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Steve said. “Nat, do you know a 9 letter word for sneaky?” 

“Insidious,” she said. 

Bucky bobbed on Clint’s cock. Clint’s hands went to his hair and tugged on the curled top that he kept for exactly that purpose. He loved the tugging in his hair as he went down on Clint, who passively received what Bucky gave him. Meanwhile, Sam continued slamming home, hitting Bucky’s prostate with every thrust and Bucky moaned around Clint’s length. His hands gripped Bucky’s hips hard enough to bruise and Bucky loved it. 

“I’m close Mistress,” Clint moaned above him. Bucky sucked harder and faster, chasing him towards his climax. 

“Not yet,” Natasha said almost casually. Clint whined and Bucky began to lessen his rhythm. Steve cleared his throat. 

“Don’t let up, baby boy,” Steve said. “Show him what you can do, make Daddy proud.” 

Clint whined again as Bucky obeyed, sucking hard and bobbing quickly on Clint’s shaft, swallowing it down to the root before rising up and swirling his tongue around the head. Clint whimpered and his grip in Bucky’s hair. 

“Please, Mistress,” Clint moaned. “I’m close, so close.” 

“If you come before I say, you’ll be punished,” she warned. “I’m thinking maybe some CBT. Would you like that?” 

Clint swallowed. “N-No, Mistress.” 

“Well then, don’t come,” she said. Steve chuckled. Bucky just focused on Clint even as Sam pounded into him relentlessly. 

“Fuck,” Sam groaned. “Mama, wanna come, can I come, please?”

“Of course you can, baby,” Natasha said sweetly. “Come whenever you like.” 

Clint whimpered and Bucky moaned around the cock in his mouth. He didn’t dare let up. A couple minutes later, Sam grunted and slammed his cock into Bucky’s ass and came. Bucky moaned as he felt Sam’s cock pulse inside him as warm come filled him up. He kissed him gently before he pulled out and Bucky whined at the loss. He popped off Clint’s dick. 

“Th-Thank you, sir,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. Sam smiled and kissed him again before he stood up. 

“I hope Mama will let me play with you again sometime,” he replied. “You got a nice ass.” 

“Would your boy mind if I entertained myself?” Natasha asked. 

“Dunno,” he said. “Baby, can Natasha have some fun while you’re here?” 

Bucky popped off Clint’s cock again. He was so horny, so lost in arousal, he didn’t really care anymore. He nodded at Steve. 

“Need verbal confirmation, baby boy,” Steve said sternly. 

“Yes, Daddy, I don’t mind,” Bucky replied. Natasha grinned. 

“Good for me, then,” she said, spreading her legs. “Come here, baby boy.” 

Sam dropped to his knees in front of her and Bucky went back to sucking Clint’s cock. Clint whined desperately. 

“Mistress, please, may I come?” he begged. 

“Hush, puppy, Mistress is busy,” she replied, her voice low and thick. She moaned and Bucky tuned it out as he watched Clint. His stomach clenched tightly and his face was screwed up from the effort to not come. “You can come when I’m done.” 

Clint whimpered and Steve chuckled. 

“You are a cruel woman, Nat,” he said. “Look at him, he’s desperate.” 

“He’s pretty when he’s desperate,” she replied. “You could borrow him when he’s done, take care of your… little problem.” 

“Maybe. We’ll see,” Steve said. Bucky just kept sucking. A few minutes later, he heard Natasha gasp softly, almost completely inaudible, and release a high moan in, what Bucky’s gay brain assumed was, an orgasm. A second later, Clint gasped and grunted and Bucky’s mouth was filled with his come. He swallowed it down before he took a haggard breath. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said. Clint grinned down at him before he got off the table and crawled over to where Natasha and Sam were. Sam had his head in her lap and Steve had actually put his newspaper aside to gaze at Bucky hungrily. He got up and stalked over to him. He ran a finger on Bucky’s chin. 

“Missed a bit, baby boy,” he said before putting his finger into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky licked it up eagerly, sucking on Steve’s finger. 

“Am I doing good, Daddy?” he asked. 

“Yes, baby. Such a good little boy, taking care of Daddy’s friends like this,” Steve purred. “Daddy’s good little slut.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Bucky said, somewhat breathless. 

“You need anything?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head and Steve kissed his temple before he returned to his chair.

* * *

It was about an hour before the next person showed up. Bucky was both glad for the break, and frustrated that Steve was so focused on other things. Like the newspaper crossword puzzle like a fucking nerd. Who did those, anyway? Steve Rogers, apparently, and only while Bucky was getting fucked by someone who was not Steve Rogers. Seriously, he was doing this like it was his hobby, when Bucky had spent 5-6 months dating the guy and had never even seen a newspaper at his apartment. 

About hour after Natasha and her subs left, though, who should appear? Tony Fucking Stark. He sauntered into the room as though a naked intern on his coffee table was the least surprising thing he’d seen this week. 

“Hey, Stevo!” he said. “Hello again, Buckeroo. Gotta say, I didn’t really expect for him to be into our usual stuff.” 

“You complaining?” Steve asked. 

“Hardly, he looks good in rope,” Tony replied. His eyes danced with mischief. “Almost as good as I do.” 

Bucky swallowed, not quite sure how to respond to that. Tony hadn’t been at the Thanksgiving dinner, so Bucky hadn’t met him yet. He was… just as cocky in person as he seemed on TV. His eyes did drop down to his crotch, though, and gazed at the building erection in Tony’s pants. 

“He does, doesn’t he? I should tie him up more often,” he said. Bucky’s cock jumped at the idea of being tied up more. He loved it, especially when he was with Steve. “Anyway, what took you so long? Figured you’d have raced here to fuck someone new to the group.” 

“I had to get permission,” Tony said. “Ma’am said that since I don’t actually run the company, there’s no issue with fucking one of the interns, but you know, didn’t want to get sued or something.” 

“Of course,” Steve said with a chuckle. 

With that, Tony went behind Bucky and pushed him down to the table with his ass in the air. Bucky groaned at the angle and looked at Steve, who was watching with dark interest. He heard pants unzip right before Tony put his cock to Bucky’s hole and pushed in. Bucky moaned as he was filled again with the fourth cock of the evening. He didn’t fuck as quickly or as hard as either Steve or Sam. He was just as good, though, hitting Bucky’s prostate with each thrust. Bucky’s cock strained against the ring around his cock and balls and bit his lip with the effort not to come. 

“God, he feels good,” Tony moaned. “Know why you kept him to yourself this whole time. He was born to get fucked.” 

“You have no idea, Tony,” Steve replied with a chuckle. Bucky moaned against the cool surface of the table as Tony fucked into him, his length dragging over his prostate as he moved inside his body. Steve just watched, his newspaper forgotten as he pressed his hand against his large erection. Bucky watched as he unzipped his jeans and fished his cock out. 

“Daddy,” he whined. 

“Hush, baby boy,” Steve said. “Just let Daddy’s friend use your pretty little hole like a good slut.” 

“Fuck,” Tony breathed. Steve wrapped his hand around his length and started to stroke himself. He went slowly and Bucky watched every movement. His hand squeezed around the thick length and rose up before twisting around the head and travelling back down. 

“Squeeze his dick, little boy,” Steve said. Bucky obeyed and Tony groaned in pleasure as his hips snapped forward. “That’s it, show him what Daddy taught you, baby.” 

Bucky squeezed Tony’s dick, felt the hot length fucking into his willing body, grazing against his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Tony’s rough, callused splayed across his back, holding Bucky down as they traveled up and down his spine. Bucky kept his eyes on Steve, though. 

“How you feelin’, baby?” Steve asked with a grin. He squeezed around the base of his cock and took the top in his other hand. “You like Daddy’s friends? You like being Daddy’s slut?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Feels so good, so hot.” 

“Good boy,” Steve said. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Tony moaned. His hands went to Bucky’s hips and he gripped them as his thrusts grew more erratic. Bucky tightened around Tony’s cock, half out of pleasure and half out of trying not to come. Tony snaked a hand around and wrapped it around Bucky’s cock and Bucky whimpered at the touch. 

“Not allowed to come, huh?” Tony asked. “Yeah, Ma’am likes to do that, too. It’s a pain, isn’t it.” 

Bucky nodded and Steve tutted in playful disapproval. 

“Now, baby, you like everything Daddy makes you do, don’t you?” Steve asked. Bucky swallowed and nodded again. “But you just said that you didn’t like not being able to come. Which is it?” 

“I-I like it, Daddy,” Bucky squeaked quickly. “Hurts, hurts so good.” 

“Mmm, that’s a good start, baby boy,” Steve said with a grin. “Keep going.” 

“L-Like it when you make me come, Daddy,” Bucky said. “When you make me hold it in, fuck me like I’m your little slut.” 

“Good boy,” Steve moaned. “Go on.” 

“L-Like it when you don’t let me come while you tease me,” Bucky moaned. He screwed his eyes shut from the effort of holding it in. 

“Look at me!” Steve barked. Bucky’s eyes snapped open. “What else?” 

“Fuck,” Tony moaned. His thrusts grew faster, but Bucky barely paid attention. He was transfixed by Steve’s hard, demanding gaze. 

“Like it when you tell me not to come,” Bucky said. “Don’t’ wanna come, Daddy, want you to make me come.” 

“Good boy,” Steve said. He got up and knelt in front of Bucky on the table, his dick hanging low between his legs, heavy and red and thick and wet with pre-come. He picked up Bucky’s body and held him there as he wrapped a hand lightly around his throat before he kissed him hard. Bucky mewled into the kiss. “That’s my good little slutty boy. So eager to please Daddy.”

Bucky nodded.

“God this is the hottest thing I’ve seen in weeks,” Tony moaned. Steve grinned. 

“You wanna make Daddy happy, baby?” he asked. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. 

“Good,” Steve said. He reached around and untied Bucky’s wrists. Bucky moaned as he moved his aching shoulders and put his hands beneath him. Steve backed up and pushed the front of Bucky’s body down until his mouth was level with Steve’s cock. Then he pushed his cock into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned around the hot, thick length as Steve buried his cock in Bucky’s throat. “That’s Daddy’s good boy.” 

Bucky moaned as Steve lost no time in fucking his throat. He matched Tony’s rhythm, taking what he wanted from Bucky. It was all Bucky could do to remember to breathe when he had the chance. His head felt floaty and wonderful as every cell of his body honed in on his Daddy. 

“Oh God, fuck!” Tony moaned as he snapped his hips forward again and came in Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned around Steve’s length and Steve grunted. A couple seconds later, Steve came down Bucky’s throat with a groan. He slipped his cock free of Bucky’s mouth and Bucky slumped against Steve’s chest.

“Well, this was fun,” Tony said. “You two crazy kids have fun, now! Let me know if you ever want to do this again!” 

“Thank you, sir!” Bucky called after him. Tony just laughed and sauntered off. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Steve asked. 

“My knees hurt,” he said. “I wanna come, but aside from that, I feel okay.” 

“You having fun?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said. “Your friends are… crazy. But good crazy.” 

Steve chuckled. “Good.” 

“Can I come, Daddy?” Bucky asked. “Been a good boy, right?” 

“You have. You’ve been such a good little boy for me,” Steve purred. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned and bit Steve’s shoulder. “Do good boys deserve to come?” 

“No, Daddy,” Bucky said. “Good boys wait until Daddy gives them permission.” 

“That’s right,” Steve said with a smile. His grip tightened around Bucky’s cock as he stroked it. “You’re gonna be a good boy for Daddy, right?” 

Bucky swallowed. “Yes, Daddy,” he whined. 

“Good,” Steve said. With that, he got up, tucked his dick back into his pants and sat back down. “Now, do you know a 7 letter word for pain?” 

Bucky glared at him. “Torture.”

* * *

The most terrifying person in the planet stepped out of the elevator next. Nick Fury was the last person Bucky had expected to show up, but Steve made no move to shield Bucky from the director’s view. He didn’t even look surprised, more like mildly interested in this turn of events. Just how often the Avengers had sex with each other in places other than their rooms, Bucky didn’t know. But he was sure that now that it had happened once, Steve would do it again. 

“I was wondering if I would ever run into you Mr. Barnes,” Fury said. 

“Liar,” Bucky said immediately. “You know exactly how long Steve and I have been together, don’t you?” 

Fury was unfazed by the accusation. He just shrugged. “Well, to be honest, I didn’t really see any reason to meet you before,” he said. “You check out, no known affiliations with foreign powers or terrorist organizations. No real reason.” 

“Do you want something?” Bucky asked. Fury raised his eyebrows and looked between Steve and Bucky. 

“Little bird told me that there was some fun going on here,” he said. “Don’t get much time for fun these days. Figured I could take a break.” 

Bucky looked at Steve, who just shrugged. With that, he came around and Bucky bent down over the table. His hands were still unbound and it made it easier to find some kind of comfortable position. Fury took Bucky’s ass in his hands and laughed. 

“Boy, looks like you been fucked good already, don’t it?” he asked. He slapped Bucky’s ass and Bucky yelped at the touch. 

“Yes… sir,” he said. Fury smacked his ass again. 

“Well, far be it from me to walk away from a good hole like this,” he said. He unzipped his pants and Bucky breathed in before he felt it enter him. Fury rolled his hips against Bucky’s ass, dragging his cock against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky moaned in pleasure and arched his back. Slowly, Fury began to pick up speed and his thrusts became longer and _fuck_ , it was good.

 _Fury might be old, but he’s got some moves_ , Bucky thought. His body felt amazing. Fury’s dick grazed over Bucky’s prostate almost constantly, pressing against it so that Bucky saw stars. 

“Oh, fuck! Oh, yes!” he cried as Fury’s fucked him long and hard. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Fury said. Fury pushed him down to the table and fucked down into him and Bucky whimpered loudly in pleasure. Fury groaned above him and kept fucking. “Fuck, your hole is so loose and sloppy, don’t hardly need anything to just fuck right into you.” 

“Yes, God, don’t stop,” Bucky begged. Fury slapped his ass again and kept fucking. Bucky squeezed around his long, thick cock. Then, Fury slammed his cock into Bucky’s ass and came. A lot. He pumped his load into Bucky’s ass with a soft moan before he pulled out. 

“Needed that,” Fury said. “Back to it, though.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Bucky said. Fury turned around and nodded before he walked off. Bucky turned to Steve. “Is he always like that?” 

“No,” Steve said. “Most days he’s worse. Must be in a good mood.” 

“Why’d you invite him?” Bucky asked. 

“Well, one, because you wanted to have sex with other guys,” Steve said. “So I texted the people I knew who would be open to something. Two, he’s got moves.” 

“Yeah, he does,” Bucky replied.

* * *

Next came the youngest Avenger, Peter Parker. He arrived in uniform, too, so when Bucky saw Spiderman drop down from the ceiling, he nearly died of excitement. A kid from the middle of a poor area of Queens becoming a hero and local icon? Bucky loved it. 

And he was _adorable_. Slim, younger than him by a couple years, with a round face and warm, brown eyes. He smiled at Bucky before he kissed him and Bucky eagerly kissed him back. Peter was gentle and sweet and it was a nice change of pace from the other hard, kinky folks who had fucked Bucky today. 

“So what do you wanna do?” Peter asked. Steve actually laughed. 

“You know you can do whatever you want, Peter,” he said. “He’s tied up, he’s fine with anything.” 

“Yeah, but it’s nice to ask, right?” Peter replied. Bucky grinned. 

“He’s right, whatever you wanna do, I’ll do,” Bucky said. Peter reached around and cupped Bucky’s ass. 

“Damn, nice,” he said. Bucky moaned as he kneaded his ass. “Your ass is fuckin’ great, man.” 

He reached around and pressed at Bucky’s hole. Bucky moaned as the fingers entered him easily. They squelched softly as they encountered the messy mix of lube and come that resided there. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Peter said. “How many guys have you had?” 

“Three in my ass,” Bucky said. “Four in my mouth.” 

Somehow, that made Peter’s eyes darken. He got up and shucked his uniform to the floor and stripped somewhat clumsily out of his clothes. His boxers were stained with pre-come and his dick was hard. Bucky could tell it was thick, with decent length. Kinda like Clint’s. When it came down, it had a distinct rightward curve. Peter came around Bucky pressed his fingers to Bucky’s ass again. 

“Fuck, can’t wait to feel you,” Peter murmured. He kissed Bucky’s neck as he pressed his cock into Bucky’s waiting hole. Bucky’s hole made wet, squelching sounds as Peter fucked into him, but for some reason, it was also really hot. Peter’s hands wandered over Bucky’s chest and teased his nipples. Bucky moaned and arched his back against Peter’s body. 

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Bucky moaned. “Please, Peter, fuck me, please.” 

“God, you feel so damn good,” Peter moaned. 

He moved slowly and gently at first, drawing out the moans and sounds from Bucky’s ass. Steve watched them, his eyes dark and hungry as they moved against each other. Bucky half expected him to join in, but he simply stayed there. He leaned back in his chair with his legs spread and his dick tenting his pants prominently with his head propped on one hand and the other slowly moving over his length. 

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned. He squeezed around Peter’s length to keep from coming and Peter moaned. He went slowest of the men who’d used Bucky’s ass, like he was savoring the sloppy seconds of Bucky’s ass like they were the best thing on earth. He reached back and pulled Peter deeper inside him. “More, Peter, please.” 

“You got it,” Peter moaned. His thrusts grew faster, but stayed gentle. It was a nice change of pace. Bucky angled his face and Peter kissed him hot and open mouthed. His tongue slid along Bucky’s with the same gentleness. Bucky moaned and tightened again around Peter’s length. 

“Daddy, please, can I come?” Bucky asked. 

“Can you come?” Steve replied. He hummed thoughtfully. “What do you think, Peter?” 

“It’d be nice of you to let him come,” Peter said. “It would definitely feel nice.” 

“I bet it would,” Steve replied. “Baby, you may come when Peter comes. If you don’t… well, guess you’d have to wait then.”

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky cried. Peter kept fucking him, went faster, the squelching sounds in Bucky’s ass filled his ears, but he couldn’t think of anything but how desperate he was to come. “Come on, Peter. I’m close, let me come, please.”

“Oh, fuck,” Peter moaned. He wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock and Bucky moaned into his mouth. Peter’s thrusts grew faster, more erratic. He moaned and sighed into Bucky’s mouth… and Bucky felt his cock pulse as he came inside him. Bucky released the walls he held up and cried as he came, his come shooting out onto the table beneath him. 

“Thank you,” Bucky breathed when he was done. He slumped, utterly boneless. Peter supported him easily. “Thank you, sir, Peter… thank you.” 

“Anytime,” Peter said. “Seriously, I mean, this was fun, so definitely want to do this again.” 

Bucky chuckled and kissed Peter again before Peter slid out of Bucky’s ass and gathered up his clothes. He jogged to the elevator and waved at them before going up. 

“I like him,” Bucky said. 

“I’m not surprised,” Steve replied. “Think you made a friend?” 

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Thank you for letting me come, Daddy,” he said. Steve chuckled. 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he said. “There are still a couple more people who haven’t fucked you yet. You might not get to come again.” 

For some reason, Bucky’s cock twitched at that thought.

* * *

He heard the next person before he saw him. He was loud and cheerful and boisterous. When he arrived, Thor drew Steve into a fierce hug. He clapped him on the back and all Bucky could do was gape. Thor was even bigger than he looked on TV. Bucky always assumed that the camera just made him look bigger, but maybe people edited him to look smaller out of fear of what a man his size would be capable of in the imaginations of thirsty bastards everywhere. 

Well, Bucky’s imagination anyway. 

“It is good to see you again, Steven,” Thor said with a smile. “I am glad to see you are well, it has been too long.” 

“Good to see you, too, Thor,” Steve said. “How are the Nine Realms?” 

“They are safe and all is well,” Thor replied. “I have some time to be here and help with whatever arises here on Midgard for a while.” 

“Good, we’ve missed having you around,” Steve said, a suggestive smile on his face. Bucky had a feeling that Bucky wasn’t the only one in the Tower who had thirsty thoughts about Thor. He could hardly blame anyone for it. Thor was even more sex on legs than Steve was. 

Thor looked at him and Bucky’s hole quivered just from that. His eyes darkened as his gaze took Bucky in. Then he smiled and Bucky thought he would melt into a puddle right then and there. 

“You have acquired a submissive,” Thor said. “He is lovely. What is your name, boy?” 

Fuck me, Bucky thought. “Bucky Barnes, sir, uh, I mean, Your Highness, er… Mr. God of Thunder… sir.” 

“Thor is fine, Bucky,” Thor replied with a chuckle. “Or Master if you consent to entertain me.” 

“Fuck,” he murmured. He wanted this man to fuck him so bad. 

“So, shall I assume from the boy’s… compromised position that he is free for the taking?” Thor asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“He is indeed,” Steve asked. “As long as I stay here and watch.” 

“Well, I believe I shall help myself, then,” Thor said with a wide smile. He walked over and petted Bucky’s hair gently before he pushed Bucky to his hands and knees. Steve sat back down in his chair. 

“Daddy?” Bucky said. 

“Yeah, baby?” Steve asked. 

“Can I suck your cock while Thor fucks me?” Bucky asked. “Please?” 

Thor chuckled, his callused his hands stroking Bucky’s sides before they reached his ass and squeezed. Bucky moaned. 

“It is pleasing how eager he makes such a request,” Thor said. “He is well trained. What say you, Steven?” 

Steve smiled before he got up and knelt in front of Bucky’s face. He unzipped his pants and took his cock out. 

“I can never deny my baby boy anything when he asks so sweetly,” he purred. “Well, not now, anyway.” 

Thor chuckled and Bucky felt the broad head of Thor’s cock at his entrance. He froze. 

“Fuck me,” he breathed. Steve chuckled. 

“As you wish,” Thor purred. He pushed in and Bucky gasped. Thor was fucking huge. Definitely bigger than Steve. If it weren’t for the fact that Bucky had been getting fucked all day, this would probably be nearly impossible. As it was, it was a bit of a stretch for him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he gasped. Steve smiled sympathetically. 

“Just relax, baby boy,” Steve said. “He’s a lot to take, I know.” 

Bucky definitely wanted to hear Steve talk about the time he got dicked down by the god of Thunder. Later. He took a deep breath as Thor pressed further into him. Steve pet his hair, told him to breathe as Thor continued his slow, steady penetration. 

When Thor finally bottomed out, Bucky gasped. His skin was covered in a layer of sweat. He clung to Steve’s body and Steve held him in turn. Thor was still. Bucky concentrated on breathing, since there wasn’t much else he could do. 

“What do they feed you on Asgard, anyway?” Bucky demanded. 

“Many things,” Thor replied. “I am considered large even there.” 

Bucky huffed. “Why is that not surprising?” 

Thor chuckled. “Let me know when you are ready, boy,” he rumbled. “I wish to make this pleasurable for us both.” 

Bucky nodded and kept his eyes on Steve. Steve looked down at him and smiled. Bucky could swear he could see a glimmer of pride and approval in his eyes. Bucky shifted up and kissed him. Steve returned it softly. 

“Still want my cock, baby?” Steve asked. Bucky chuckled. 

“Maybe… maybe next time,” he said. 

“Good boy,” he murmured. “Daddy’s good little boy. You’re doing so well, baby.” 

Bucky preened at the praise and turned his head to look at Thor out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m ready,” he said. 

Thor hummed and began to rock slowly into Bucky’s ass. Bucky whimpered and trembled in Steve’s arms as he felt Thor’s cock move inside him. He still felt like he was being split open, but damn if it send sparks of pleasure amidst the pain up through his body. It was the most amazing mixture of pain and pleasure he’d ever felt. He whimpered and moaned and Steve just held him. 

“So tight,” Thor murmured. “He feels so good around my cock.” 

“His ass is amazing, it’s true,” Steve replied. 

“A shame you found him first,” Thor said. “I should like to have been the one to tame him.” 

Steve laughed at that and ruffled Bucky’s hair. Thor slowly started to increase the length of his thrusts, the thick length creating near constant friction against Bucky’s prostate as it pressed against it. Bucky moaned desperately as Thor began to fuck him in earnest. 

“Daddy, please can I come when Thor’s done?” Bucky asked. “Please, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby,” Steve said. “You’ve been so good. Daddy’s so proud of you, baby.” 

Bucky mewled at the praise and pushed back against Thor’s thrusts. Thor gripped his hip in one hand and with the other, he grabbed Bucky’s hair. Bucky moaned loudly as Thor’s thrusts grew harder. He gasped as he felt Thor’s hips slap against his with each thrust. The only thing he could think about was how good it felt, how much it hurt, how every cell in his body just screamed in unbridled pleasure. Lightning danced over his skin, making him feel alive, see stars, and his head spin. 

Thor grunted and growled and groaned as he shot his load into Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned as Thor’s hot, thick come filled his ass. Thor fucked him through his orgasm. As soon as Thor was done, Steve wrapped a hand tightly around Bucky’s cock and in a few short strokes, Bucky came in his hand, his ass tightening around Thor’s still hard cock. 

He was dimly aware of Thor pulling out of his ass. He slumped boneless and spent in Steve arms. 

"Red," he breathed. "I'm done."

“Good boy. Thor, could you untie his ankles from the table for me?” Steve asked. 

“Of course,” Thor replied. Bucky sighed happily as his legs were freed. “I must say I enjoyed this immensely. I wish you both a pleasant evening.” 

“See ya,” Steve said. 

Then he scooped Bucky up and walked to the elevator. They went back up to Steve’s apartment. It was late, Bucky was hungry, sweaty, tired, and sated. Steve took him to the bathroom and lowered him into the tub gently as he filled it with warm water and orange and ginger scented bubbles. He cleaned Bucky tenderly before he stepped in with him. He sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s body as he held him close. 

“You did so good today, baby,” he murmured. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Bucky sighed. 

“Did you have fun?” Steve asked. “That was a lot for you to do in one day.” 

“I did,” Bucky replied. “But… maybe not all the time. You’re enough for me most of the time, Daddy.” 

Steve smiled and kissed his hair. Bucky closed his eyes and relaxed into the comfort of Steve’s body and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
